


Come With Me

by ErinSydneyBVB



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abuse, BVB, BVB army, CC, Christian Coma - Freeform, F/M, Jake Pitts - Freeform, Jinxx - Freeform, Jinxx Ferguson - Freeform, Self Harm, andy sixx - Freeform, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinSydneyBVB/pseuds/ErinSydneyBVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hey hey i just found your blog and i love it ♥can you write me a one shot with andy ? Something like you do selfharm and you also arent allowed to be friends with him because your parent think he isnt good for you ( the tattoos make up and music problems that the most parents have -.-) but one day he comes to your window and takes you with him and affter a while he confesses to you ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**Trigger Warning: briefly and vaguely described abuse and self harm**

**slight au- 2009/2010 era**

 

***Andy's POV***

 

 

It was Saturday night and we were getting home from seeing a movie at the only drive-in theater left in town. I had been drinking but I wasn’t even close to intoxicated. Barely even buzzed. She insisted on driving though, just in case. When we pulled up to the curb in front of her house, she looked at me with worried eyes.

“Stay here,” she said. “My parents…”

“Right…” I nodded a little, sighing. They didn’t love me.

“Goodnight, Andy,” she hugged me tightly and got out of the car.

“Night,” I grunted, scooting over the console into the drivers seat. When I looked over, her dad was waiting for her in the doorway.

“God dammit,” he yelled. “Tell me you weren’t out with that Andy kid again?? And home after curfew?”

I looked at my watch. 11:24- fuck. And we had been so careful. She looked back at me as if to say ‘Go.’ and I started off down the dimly lit road. From a distance, in my rearview mirror, I saw him raise his arm….

The thing about her parents was… They were catholic republicans who wanted their little angel to abide by society’s rules and become a drone. Whenever I dropped her off at home, she came back to me with bruises. They called me “Satan Boy” when I wasn’t around, she said. I always tried to get her home by curfew- which was stupidly 10pm- and I never let her do anything unsafe… and yet they still didn’t trust me. Maybe it was the whole “19 year old rockstar, ready to sleep with anything that breathes” type image.. They stared, disgustedly, at my tattoos like I was a dog that needed to be put down. I really wished they could see how much I cared about her. In fact… I loved her… But she would only ever think of me as her big brother and best friend…

When I got back to my shared apartment with Ashley I slammed the door and went straight to the kitchen to pour myself a drink.

“Woah woah, slow down,” my roommate chuckled, sauntering into the room with me. I rolled my eyes, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

“I got her in trouble again.” He knew exactly who I was talking about. And he knew exactly what I meant by ‘trouble.’

“Dammit, Andy.” he sighed. “Why can’t you just stay away from her like her parents want? They’ll never trust you if you don’t respect their boundaries…”

I scoffed. “I can’t. You know that.”

“Right, right..” he murmured. “You love her.”

“Yup,” I took a long drink.

“You do realize she’s underage,” He said.

I nodded, moving for another drink. “Thats exactly the problem.”

He snatched the bottle from my hand. “Get some sleep. Quit drinking, you’re not even legal.”

I whimpered a little. I loved taking advantage of my 26 year old roommate’s alcohol obsession, but every once in a while he’d deny me wetted lips. 

“Bed,” he commanded. I sighed and stalked off in the direction of my bedroom. I fell into my bed and attempted to sleep. To no avail. 

Around three in the morning, Ashley finally went to bed and I rolled out of mine. I hadn’t gotten any sleep and had decided to go to her house. I needed to get her out of that place. I parked a couple of blocks away so if there was any chance her parents were awake, they wouldn’t know I was there. Trodding through the damp grass of her back yard after hopping the fence, I gathered a couple of pebbles in my hand. They had no doubt taken her phone away- they always did- so texting her wouldn’t be an option. But we had ways to work around these things. I located her bedroom window on the top left- the only one without the curtains drawn shut.

With a tiny smile, I raised an arm and launched a pebble at the window. She didn’t show. A couple minutes later, I hurled another. I spotted her face in the darkness and I couldn’t help but grin. She whisper-shouted my name as she slid her window open.

“Andy, tonight is literally the worst night-“

“I don’t care.” I said. I had been ready to do this for a long time. I was taking her away from there for good. “It’s important! Get your Bag!”

With a realizing smile, she disappeared again. I was the only person who knew she kept a packed bag under her bed, with a pair of jeans, a tank top, a jacket and four hundred dollars in it. When she appeared again, the dark blue backpack came down on me. I caught it with a hefty grunt and then her legs came out the window. She started to spider down the wall, gripping the notches she had made years ago in the bricks of the fireplace. Once she hit the ground- with a tiny wince- she reached out for the bag and I handed it to her.

“Where are we going?” she asked halfway to the car.

I shrugged. “I was thinking my apartment and then… anywhere you want.”

“Oh my god,” her eyes lit up. “Is this for real? Are we really leaving?”

I nodded. “We really really are.”

“Andy,” she whispered. “What if they find me?”

“They wont,” I shook my head, opening her car door for her and getting in my own. She got in and buckled. “We only have a couple of months until you turn eighteen, I think I can keep you safe until then.”

“Andy, I love you,” she sighed. My heart stopped a little. She didn’t mean it like that, but it was still breathtaking to hear.

“I love you,” I said in response. I always left out the ‘too.’ It seemed a little more meaningful that way. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she lifted her shirt a bit to inspect a blooming bruise on her ribs.

“Jesus Christ,” I said, looking between her and the road several times.

“He kicked me,” she said with a wince, prodding the spot carefully.

“God fucking damn it,” I spat through my teeth. “That low life, disgusting rat of a human being…”

“It’s ok,” she touched my arm. “I’m never going back.”

I looked down and noticed bright red lines all the way up her pale forearm.

"Did you..."

She pulled her arm away with a broken "I'm sorry."

I can't say I didn't understand... but it hurt me more than anything to see her like that. I had tried to get her to stop so many times and she always promised she would... but she never did...

When we pulled up to my apartment building, I glanced up at the windows. Lights off.

“Be quiet,” I said. “Ashley’s sleeping..”

“Ok,” she got out of the car and waited to follow me upstairs.

I pulled a bottle of wine from the cabinet that Ashley had been neglecting for months. It was cheap and he had better things to drink, so he wouldn’t miss it. Swiping two glasses from the cabinet, I met up with her in my bedroom.

“Ooh,” she marveled as I poured the scarlet liquid.

“To freedom,” I handed her a glass and we toasted. She giggled a little as we made strange eye contacts during sips. She was sitting criss-cross on my bed in her pajama shorts and tank top.

“You look a little cold,” I noticed the goosebumps on her arms. I reached over and tossed her one of my jackets. She wrapped it around herself and visibly relaxed.

“Thanks,” she said, sipping wine. I sat across from her, staring into her glittering eyes.

“Can I say something?” I asked. She nodded slowly. “We’ve been friends for a really long time and we’ve always been there for each other and I really really care about you and what happens to you and everything… and well… I love you.”

“I love you, too, Andy,” she said casually.

“No,” I shook my head, scooting closer. “I mean, I actually _love_ you. Like… The _in love with you_ kind of thing.”

“Oh,” was all she said. I looked down. “You know… I never thought you’d say it.”

“What?” I looked at her.

“I always kind of knew.” She admitted. “The way you treated me… I was never just some girl to you. I could see it in your eyes.”

“Damn,” I whispered. How could I let myself be so obvious?

“But Andy,” she lifted my chin with two gentle fingers and stared into my eyes. “I love you. I fought it for so long. I didn’t want to be an anchor… but I can’t fight it anymore and I love you.”

“Really?” I whispered. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she nodded. I slowly led a hand up to her cheek and cupped her face as I kissed her. It was soft and sweet and perfect. Literally everything I had imagined in my head ten thousand times- but better. When we pulled away, we rested our foreheads against each other and sighed.

“You’re my existence,” I whispered.

“You’re the reason I still exist,” she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my arms wrapped around her small, warm body. What an incredible feeling, I’ll tell you. My wrists rested comfortably against her hips and my fingers were clasped loosely in front of her exposed stomach. Her knees were folded ever so slightly and mine were tucked up just behind them. The smell of her hair was the first smell to hit my senses. The smell was something like honey and fresh smoke and it was the perfect balance of sweet and intriguing and it just kinda smelled like home. No- not home as in, her hair smelled like my house as a child… but it smelled like the place I should be. I should be with her and she should be with me. She was my home.

“Morning, lovebirds,” Ashley’s voice from the doorway made me jump. I hadn’t even noticed him standing there. We both sat up; she threw the blanket over her lap, even though she was entirely dressed, in her tank top and pajama pants. I couldn’t say the same for Ashley. I lowered my eyebrows, unamused by his outfit- or lack thereof. You can’t really call black boxer-briefs and ankle socks an outfit. But Ashley very much enjoyed the illusion of freedom in our apartment, and practiced it regularly.

“Hey, Ash,” she said, rubbing her eyes. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“You’re in big trouble, aren’t you, darling?” He said. “You did and Andy here were bad last night…” He winked. “…and on top of that, he snuck you out, didn’t he?”

I couldn’t hold back a growl. “Nothing happened last night…” I hugged my arm around her from the side and looked downy a bit. “But yeah… yeah I did sneak her out.”

“Well I wouldn’t say _nothing_ happened,” she looked at me with a little smile. She was so close, the tip of her nose pressed against my cheek slightly.

“So wait,” Ashley said. “Did you guys have sex or not??”

“No!” I barked, looking at him again. She rolled her eyes. 

“No sex,” she murmured in agreement. “Much, much more wonderful.”

She kissed me softly and briefly. I started to fiddle with her hair absentmindedly.

“Well,” Ashley said. “May I just say that you are lame as fuck. And that was gross.”

“Noted,” she said with a small laugh.

“Also…” he said, pausing to draw attention to the real importance of what he came in to tell us. “You better get out of here before your parents find out you’re gone.”

She shrugged. “They probably know.”

“Still,” he said, “You need to like go somewhere, because this is the first place they’re gonna look and I’m not gonna be held responsible for harboring a runaway teenage girl.”

She rolled her eyes again. “You wouldn’t be anyway. Andy’s the one who snuck me out.”

He still looked a little pissed.

“Whatever,” I said. “We’re out anyway.” I threw my legs off the bed and stretched my back and shoulders before standing up and finding a shirt to put on. I grabbed an old ratty Harley Davidson tank and pulled it over my head.

“Where are you going?” Ashley asked.

She and I exchanged a look. We talked about it last night and we decided we were headed to New York for right now. We’d stay in a cheap motel and work it out from there.

“I’m afraid that is confidential,” she said.

He just shrugged and walked away murmuring something about how we had no idea what we were getting into.

I reached over and grabbed a duffel bag that I had dug out of my closet the night before. It was one I used a lot for touring and I liked it a lot. It would be perfect for this. I filled it up with extra jeans, underwear, shirts, etc. and then threw in my toothbrush. I picked up a black pair of shears and looked at myself in the mirror. 

“Hey,” I turned to her with the pair of scissors still in my hand. I spoke slowly and hesitantly. “Would you uh… do me a favor?”

“Yeah?” she said, coming into the bathroom where I was standing. 

I held the scissors out to her. “Cut my hair.”

“What?!” she backed away. “No!”

“Come on,” I sighed. I knew she loved my hair and I did too, but we had no other option. “Please. It has to happen. They’ll recognize me. Just please cut my hair.”

“Fine,” she took the scissors with shaky hands and sat me down in a chair. I heard the metal blades slam shut and the first lock of my black hair hit the tiled floor. “Dammit Andy,” she whispered periodically as she cut the rest of it. When she finished, there were tears in her eyes. I stood up and inspected the damage. It was short. Damn.

“Fucking Christ,” I said.

“Did I do it wrong?” She covered her eyes. “I’m sorry, oh my god…”

“No,” I ran my fingers through it shakily. It was really short. “No It’s okay.”

She sighed and pulled her thin, hip-length hair over one shoulder. “I guess I should-”

“NO!” I held a hand out to stop her but it was too late. It was gone. She let the piles of hair fall to the ground and shook out the shouldered cut out. 

“Do you have any black dye?” She asked.

“I… yeah…” I couldn’t take my eyes off her hair. I went into the cabinet and pulled out a container of Manic Panic and handed it to her. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

I needed coffee so I made my way across the apartment to the kitchen where I found Ashley pouring cereal.

“Holy fucking christ!” he dropped the cereal box, staring up at me.

I laughed a little, shaking my fingers through the single inch of hair on the back of my head. “Yeah…”

“How did you… why did you…”

“You didn’t think I was serious about leaving, huh?” 

“What.. What about the band, Andy, you can’t just drop everything and go?” 

I shrugged. “She’s turning eighteen in three months can’t you guys just make something up? I’m hurt? I’m in rehab? I dunno.”

“Tell them you’re in rehab?” he said incredulously. “Really?”

I threw my arms up. “I don’t really care. I’m not gonna be gone for very long..”

He rolled his eyes. “They’re gonna flip when they find out about your hair.”

He meant our managers. “I don’t care. They’re gonna have to get the fuck over it.”

He had already made coffee so I poured a cup and piled sugar into it and added a splash of cream. Perfect. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to pass the time while she showered.

 

“Well,” I heard her voice from the hallway and I turned around to look at her. “What do you think?”

“Wow.” I gasped and got up to get a closer look. It was still wet but I took a lock of her newly black hair and twirled it in my fingers. 

“Wow, hun!” Ashley walked by and patted her shoulder. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks Ash,” she said with a smile. “Think they’ll recognize me?”

“Never in a million years,” I whispered before kissing her.

She kissed me back and then pulled back to rest her head on my chest. “I’m scared, Andy,” she said. I stroked her hair softly. 

“I’m not,” I lied. “We can do this.”

“Are you sure?” she looked up at me with worried eyes. I nodded. 

“Come on,” I took her hand and walked into the bedroom with her. “We need to leave like asap.”

“Ok,” she slung her hoodie over her shoulders while I grabbed my bag and put on sunglasses. She did the same and smiled at me. 

“Ready?” I said. She nodded hesitantly. I took her hand and walked out to the living room with her again. “Ash, we’re leaving!” I called out.

“What?” he surfaced from the hallway, looking slightly shocked and hurt. “Just like that?”

I shrugged. “What do you want? A going-away party?”

“At least a goodbye,” he said softly. I walked over and hugged him. I would actually miss him.

“I won’t be gone long, Ash,” I said. “Just think of something to tell the press. Tell the guys the truth. I’ll talk to my parents. Just give me a couple months, ok?”

When I pulled away from the hug, there were tears in his eyes. 

“Be careful, Andy,” he said. “I’m gonna miss you.”

I patted his shoulder firmly. “Bye, Ashley.”

She walked over and gave him a tight hug as well.

“Next time you see me,” she said. “I’ll be an entirely different person.”

“I can’t wait,” he said. “Take good care of my Andy for me, ok?”

“Okay,” she parted with a smile and took my hand. We were out the door within seconds. 

 

 

“Wow,” she gasped, staring around. “New York…”

“Yup,” I placed a hand on her back. The sky scrapers shot up out of the ground around us like massive stalagmites. “You’re free.”

“It’s huge,” she kept her eyes on the dim sky and the flashing lights. 

“Speaking of that,” I said jokingly. “We should get to the hotel.”

She smacked a hand against my chest with a laugh. “Oh _shut up!_ ”

I laced my fingers in hers and we ran to catch a taxi. In the backseat of the cab, she laid her head against my shoulder and sighed.

“This is perfect.” She said.

The cab driver looked at me strangely and popped in a CD. 

“Do you know the band Black Veil Brides?” he asked slowly. I swallowed hard and nodded. “You look just like their singer! I love them!” he laughed and pressed play on the stereo, from which my own voice began to play. I looked down at my girlfriend, who was trying incredibly hard to contain her laughter.

“Marriott on 67th, please,” I croaked. 

 


End file.
